Kendall's got the Stomach Flu
by Zebra 0000
Summary: It's a normal day at the Palm Woods or until Kendall is sick and gets a bad case of the stomach flu. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6,2012


**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**This story is written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6,2012**

* * *

><p>Kendall had been the first one up today, he had woken up feeling quite ill. It was a little after 4 in the morning and Kendall sat in front of the toilet. His stomach slowly churned, he knew sooner or later everything will rush up from his stomach and into the porcelain toilet. After spewing his guts up into the toilet Kendall lay down and curled up on the bathroom floor waiting for sleep to overtake his sick body.<p>

Logan had woken up around 7 realizing they had slept in and they all needed to get there butt into gear and get ready for school. Logan looked over and chucked a pillow over at Carlos who shared a room with him.

"Get up, were gonna be late for school" Logan yelled over his shoulder as he went across the room to wake James and Kendall.

Once Carlos heard that he sprung out of bed rushing to get ready for school, the last thing they needed was to be late for school. Mama Knight wouldn't be happy to hear they had been tardy for school while she and Katie had gone back to Minnesota.

Logan ran into James and Kendall's room, he had half of his shirt on and working on pulling up his pant.

"James, Kendall get up we have to get to school, we will be late" Logan yelled as he jumped on James and waited for him to push him off, soon enough he found what he was waiting for and was now sitting on the ground rubbing his head as James rushed and started getting ready.

Logan had gone over to Kendall's bed surprised that he hadn't woken up with all the noise in the room, when Logan reached Kendall's bed it was empty and Logan was surprised wondering when Kendall had gone.

"Logan, get in here" James yelled from the bathroom.

Logan rushed into the bathroom to see what James was looking at; Kendall was curled up in a small ball sleeping on the floor. His shirt was covered in puke and the floor was decorated in puke by his head. Logan then realized he was sick and puking in his sleep.

"We're not going to school today" Logan announced as he slowly shook Kendall's shoulder waiting to see his green eyes.

Kendall moaned and slowly opened up his eyes to see James and Logan looking over him. Kendall felt horrible, his stomach slowly churned and his head pounded.

"Mm'hh" Kendall mumbled as he closed his eyes hoping to stop the pain that surged through his aching head.

"Come on Kenny, let's get you back into bed" James said softy as he scooped Kendall up in his arms and carried him over to his bed.

"Stop it James" Kendall whined as he felt his stomach twist in pain. Kendall squirmed around in James arms trying to get out, feeling humiliated that his best friend was carrying him to his bed while he was sick.

"Kendall, stop moving" James said as he tightened his grip on the sick boy.

Kendall didn't listen; well he never listened when he was sick there was no difference. This time he should have listened he found himself face down on the ground moaning in pain.

"You should have listened to me" James said as he stood over Kendall who was curled up in a ball whimpered out in pain, his arms wrapped tightly around his aching stomach.

"Nnnnggggg" Kendall moaned as he tried to stand up himself but fell back to his knees feeling so weak and helpless.

"Let me help you" James said as he carefully looped his arms around Kendall and hauled him back up to his feel and dragged him into his room and laid him back of his bed carefully and pulled the blankets over Kendall shivering body.

"James, I don't feel good" Kendall whimpered out as he got up and sprinted back into the bathroom his long lets only making the trip a few strides before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Kendall hunched over the toilet and let everything fall out of him like a river.

"Kendall, open up this door" Logan yelled as he pounded on the other side of the door. He heard his friends reaches coming from the kitchen.

"Go away" Kendall whimpered out as he sank to the ground and let the sleep over take his body.

James carefully picked the lock to the bathroom and saw that Kendall had fallen asleep on the cold tile floor. Logan shook his head in disapproval of his friend. He could be very difficult at times especially when he was sick. James carefully picked his best friend up, making sure not to wake him up in the process and carried him back into his room tucking him into his warm bed.

Logan came in right after James left to make sure Kendall's fever wasn't too high.

"How is he doing?" James asked as he saw Logan come out of Kendall's room with a look that no one liked to see on Kendall.

"He's sick alright, fevers about 102.5 and complained a little about a headache and stomach cramps." Logan said, he was angry with himself he had woken Kendall up and it took a while before he was able to sleep again.

"Oh that's not good. Did you wake him up? You were in there for almost an hour." James asked as he looked at the watch and noticed the time.

"Yea, he was in a bit of pain when he woke up and then he kinda threw up in his bed and so I let him take your bed, and then he slowly fell asleep after that" Logan said out of breath. "Oh is it ok if he sleeps in his bed for the night" Logan asked for getting to ask James if it was ok with him.

"Yea I guess" James sighed out; he was willing to give up his bed for his sick friend any day.

"Where is Carlos?" Logan asked as he looked around the apartment to see that the hyper Latino was nowhere to be found. After looking in all the rooms in the apartment and there was no sight of him.

"Did you forget to tell him that we didn't have to go to school?" James asked when he thought back to this morning and remembered that they were worried about Kendall.

"Oops" Logan said with a sheepish smile on his face, with all the commotion going on with Kendall he had forgot to tell Carlos that they didn't have to go to school. Logan looked over at the clock and realized that he would be home in a few minutes.

"We better make it up to him when he gets home, he won't be too happy about this" James said as he looked over at the clock and knew that the small Latino would be making a big deal about this small incent.

Soon enough before Logan could respond Carlos came storming in slamming the behind him when he saw his two friends standing in the middle of the living room.

"Where were you today? "Carlos yelled. He had ran off to school thinking that the other guys had beat him, but when he got to the Palm Woods school his friends were nowhere in sight and knew that it was too late to turn around and find them.

"Sorry buddy, Kendall was sick today and I forgot to tell you that we weren't gonna go to school today" Logan said as he looked at the Latino, anger was written across his normally happy face.

"Fine, where is Kenny?" Carlos asked as he looked around to find the boy that claimed to be sick.

"He's sleeping in James' bed, I have to get some medication for him do you mind watching him for a few hours?" Logan asked James and Carlos.

"Sure, but what do we do if he needs to puke?" James asked knowing that Kendall was gonna end up puking up something during their watch.

"Well if he is still in bed then just give him a bucket to throw up in, or have him try to make it to the toilet if he can, it's fine if he doesn't" Logan said as he grabbed the car keys and got ready to leave. "I will have my phone on me if you need any help" Logan said lastly as he shut the door behind him and left to the drug store.

Carlos poked his head into James and Kendall's shared room, he saw the poor boy sleeping under a mound of blankets, and he let out a few weak coughs every now and then. His face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and not to mention he was deathly pale.

"Oh Kenny" Carlos said as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair. Carlos let out sigh thinking about the time he met Kendall, which was in the hospital.

Kendall had only been five but was badly hurt in a hockey game; he and Carlos had shared a room that night. Carlos was in the hospital because he was in a car accident and just finished surgery. After that day the two became best friends.

"Carlos?" Kendall rasped out as he felt someone's hands run though his hair in a soothing way.

"Yea Kenny, I'm right here for ya" Carlos said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back knowing it felt great on his stiff back.

"I-I-I don't feel good" Kendall cried out as he curled up in the smallest ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around his shaking body. He never had felt this bad; he could feel the sweat trickle down his face sending shivers down his spine.

"I know buddy, Logan will be back soon with the medicine. Ok?" Carlos said as he tucked Kendall in with the warm blankets on the bed.

Kendall nodded his head and rested his pounding head on the soft pillows. Kendall tried to ignore the pain in his head and stomach but it was coming to be too much and he really needed a bucket at this point.

"Carlos" Kendall said weekly as lifted his head off the pillow and looked at the Latino that rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yea buddy?" Carlos said softly as he looked at the pale boy, his green eyes showed pain and fear something he barely saw in Kendall Knight's eyes.

"I need a bucket" Kendall said as he wrapped his lanky arms around his churning stomach. Kendall let out a few whimpers. Carlos soon shoved a bucket under him, just in time for him to puke in it.

After what felt like forever Kendall finally stopped heaving into the bucket and handed it back to Carlos who set it down next to the bed.

"Kendall, I have some medicine for you it should help you with your symptoms" Logan said softly as he came in the room with a paper bag in his arms and a sad smile on his face. Carlos had quickly left the room when Logan entered.

Kendall nodded his throbbing head and held his hand out for the medicine. Kendall had always hated taking pills but right now he was in so much pain he would take anything for him to feel better.

"Logan, why does my stomach hurt so much?" Kendall asked as he felt tears prick at his eyes when his stomach did a painful twist.

"Buddy, I think you have a nasty case of the stomach flu to be honest, but in a few days you should be up and feeling a lot better" Logan said positively as rubbed Kendall's shoulder in a soothing way.

Kendall nodded his head and slowly relaxed against the pillow and shut his eyes trying to make the pain go away.

The next day was not any better than the first. Kendall woke up early in the morning puking all over James' bed and ended up moving over to Logan's bed which was across the hall. James' had picked up the mess and moved onto the couch with Logan while Carlos slept soundly in his bed and Kendall tossed and turned all morning long.

It was six o'clock when Kendall dragged his aching body out into the living room and lay on the couch next to James. Logan came out of the bathroom to see Kendall laying watching TV.

"What's up buddy?" Logan asked as he came over and sat down next to Kendall. He reached over and felt under his bangs, he felt the heat radiating off of the poor teen. Kendall leaned back into the couch trying to find a comfortable position.

"I don't feel good" Kendall admitted at last. Logan had come over with the handful of medication and some other stuff to help his pain.

Kendall had spent a good portion of the day on the couch drifting in and out of sleep. He was slowly making progress for getting better.

The next day Kendall was feeling a lot better he was glad he was on the mend, his fever breaking late that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN i hope you guys liked it I am trying my best to finish up Sick Christmas but it takes me forever to update now cause I have a bad case of writers block so sorry for all the waiting on the requests and my other stories I hope to be updating soon!**

**Please Review  
><strong>


End file.
